


Tarry Beside Me

by Aubree_Trueheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Discrimination, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Post-War, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War, dwarfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubree_Trueheart/pseuds/Aubree_Trueheart
Summary: A young elf stumbles across a young dwarf one faithful day which marks the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Well... a forbidden one. While each of their respective races despises one another from their own perspectives, they see pass the falsities and the myths and are able to understand each other through one of the few things they have in common; they are both people. Everything seems to be going fine for the pair until the day their races go to war.Disclaimer: If any of the following themes disturb you, please do not attempt to read this story. One of the biggest and most important themes of this story is violence and war. You have been warned.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story along with the characters belong to me. Please do not use them without my consent. If any character or event relates to a real-life situation or person, it is purely coincidental. Feedback is welcomed!

A young girl ran through the forest, squealing with delight and excitement. Where she was going, she didn't know. She ran thoughtlessly; passing trees, chasing butterflies, and even tripping once in her own haste only to get right back up with the same toothy grin plastered across her youthful features.

Her brown skin was smooth and soft, glimmering slightly under the sun's beams. Her black waist length hair was done in two separate french braids, some of the loose strands tucked behind her elongated ears. Her face was plump with baby fat that had yet to be lost and her hazel eyes shone with enthusiasm. 

She'd just turned eleven and her parents had finally agreed to let her venture out on her own with only three instructions.

_ "Don't go too far, don't go past the river, and be home by sundown." _

She agreed instantly and immediately set out on her adventure. Maybe she was far more excited than she should be, but she couldn’t help it. She felt different, somehow more independent than she’d ever felt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew her parents probably wouldn't want her to go as far as she had, but she was far too excited to care. She let out a giggle, her footsteps light against the slightly swaying grass. She was in her own world for a moment. A world that in her eyes, for only that moment, was beautiful and tranquil. She only paused to think over her actions once she stood in front of a stream of rushing water. She wasn't sure if this was the river her father had scolded her about, but it certainly peaked her curiosity. 

She removed her slippers from her feet and lifted the ends of her dress up slightly before dipping her feet into the water. She jumped slightly as the chill of the liquid surprised her, but soon dipped her foot in a little deeper. After all, her father had told her not to cross the river, not that she couldn't go near it. 

She paused when her eyes caught movement at the other side of the river. She felt a twinge of fear rush up her spine. There were two figures sitting there, talking quietly to one another. She wasn't sure from the distance, but they looked like boys. Her next words left her mouth before she could take them back.

"You guys aren't elves..."

The boys' eyes shot up to regard her, both of them looking completely startled. The girl had half the mind to run away just as one of the boys instantly did, but the other boy's reply caught her by surprise once again and managed to pique her interest.

"Don't you know what I am?"

The young girl thought about that, taking in the boy's appearance. He looked to be a little younger than herself, short and scrawny looking. His skin had a green hue to it which inevitably made him appear sickly, but she was sure that wasn't the case. He had thin rounded eyebrows and thick black eyelashes that surrounded a pair of big green eyes. Even from the distance, she was sure his skin wasn't smooth. It looked like there was some sort of pattern in his skin. It was odd looking, but interesting and different. He looked dirty, his skin covered in what seemed to be dirt as well as his shaggy black hair that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in forever.

The girl cleared her throat nervously, edging away from the river slightly. "You're a dwarf, aren't you?"

The boy nodded. "And you're an elf. You needn't be afraid. I wouldn't dare to hurt you despite what your people may think. I’m not that kind of person."

She frowned. "But how do I know if you’re telling the truth?'

The boy shrugged. "You don't, I’m afraid. I guess you’ll have to go by instinct. You're very pretty, by the way. I know I'm not very easy on the eyes myself, but I hope I'm not too appalling."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm ugly to you, right?" The boy stood, moving to stand on the other side of the bridge, now just around seven or so feet away from the young girl. "My mother told me your people think so. Maybe I'm wrong..? I wouldn't know..."

"No," the girl disagreed with a shake of her head. In all honesty, she had heard some of her friends say it before and even some adults, but she didn't think so. Besides, she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. "Of course not. You're different, but not ugly. There's nothing wrong with different."

"Your ears are large and pointy... why?"

The girl was now once again contemplating running away or staying. She knew the stories her friends had told her about dwarfs. About how vicious and ugly there were, how they were selfish and greedy... but thus far, this mystery dwarf was proving all of those stereotypes to be wrong. 

Sure, she just met him but she just had a certain feeling that he was speaking the truth. He was cute as much as she was embarrassed to admit it, and he seemed very honest and kind thus far. Then again, she was well aware of the fronts people could put up to be seen one way even if they're actually the other. Even then, that didn't stop her curiosity. She'd never seen a dwarf in person, let alone talked to one until just then. She decided to stay if only to learn more. She wouldn't go near him, though. She wouldn't risk any harm coming to her.

"I don't know," she finally answered with a nonchalant shrug. "My kind are just born this way."

"You look like a fennec fox," the boy observed with a grin and a quiet giggle. "Would you mind it if I called you Fennec?"

"But that isn't my name," The girl mumbled. She'd never seen a fennec fox and therefore didn't know what it looked like. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not but didn't bother asking.

"What is your name?"

"Orzora," the girl murmured instantly. She didn't understand why she was so willing to give up her name, she just was. What could the boy possibly do with that little bit of information, anyway? "Now you have to tell me yours."

"Zacharia," the boy supplied. "Can I come closer?"

"No or I'll run."

The boy, Zacharia, nodded understandingly. "I understand. Nothing this amazing has ever happened to me before. You're cool."

"Yeah... thanks," Orzora fiddled with the material of her dress nervously. "I should go. I don't want my parents to worry."

"Oh..." Zacharia appeared to be let down, his gaze now falling elsewhere. "Would you mind coming here again someday around this time?"

Orzora hesitated. "I don't know about that. My family wouldn't like it."

"They don't have to know," Zacharia pointed out. "It could be our little secret. I promise I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I'll even linger as far away as possible from you as we speak if that's what you want. I’ve never met an elf before, I’ve only heard the stories. I want to learn more about you and your kind, but only if you don’t mind it."

Orzora thought about it. What could it hurt? He was a child just like herself, probably even younger, and she was sure she could handle him if it turned out he had ill intent. She gave an awkward smile and murmured her reply under her breath as she began her way back the way she came with slow, cautious steps. 

"I'll think about it."

Her smiled widened when she heard Zacharia call out his farewell.

"I hope to see you again, Orzora!"


	2. Chapter 2

Orzora held her head low as she waited for her cue. She fidgeted with her clothing when she felt a spike of nervousness shoot up her spine. She knew the routine, had practiced it all week restlessly, so she didn’t understand her sudden fright of forgetting a step or stumbling altogether. She was sure she’d do fine but it seemed no matter how familiar you are with the stage, anxiety always aimed to make an appearance. She listened as her father gave a short speech, explaining her routine and the music’s meaning before he introduced her himself. He spoke of her how a proud father would and Orzora smiled. 

Her smile fell, however, when she could no longer hear her father’s deep voice but instead the familiar beat of drums.

_ Boom! Boom! Boom! _

The performance was starting. Orzora hastily smoothed out her wrinkled dress and fought to keep a straight face before walking gracefully with long legs that held a long stride onto the bright stage. Her outfit contrasted tremendously with the stage’s colors. While the stage was assembled with beautiful bright white marble and gold, her dress was dark and mysterious. Her attire hugged her slim figure tightly, showing off her tall frame and the curve where her thin waist met her hips along with her thighs.

Her outfit was supposed to represent darkness opposed to light as well as her dance routine. As she stood at the center of the stage, her gaze hard and firm, the gold patterns on her dress glinted under the intense lighting. She was sure they would be blinding to anyone else but she had grown used to it long before. She stood there for what seemed to be forever, staring off at the audience that sat entranced by her, by the village’s beauty that also held the title of the best performance.

Only as the drums dimmed out in the background and the violins sounded did she begin to move. Her right arm lifted slowly above her head, then her left, before they dropped suddenly. She spun so her back was to the crowd with an elegant leap and a lift of her right leg. She kept her feet pointed as she’d always been instructed to do, focusing on keeping time with the music. She felt like smiling as her hips swayed from side to side and she heard the sound of the audience's approval, but that wasn’t the emotion she wanted to portray.  _ Rebellion _ . She needed to portray rebellion and strength.

The violin became louder in her ears and the drums began to boom once again.This was the most important part; the finale. Her movements became swift and sharp suddenly and her forehead beaded with sweat as she fought to keep up with the steps. Her movements were fluid, graceful and continuing without a single pause. There was a certain harshness to each gesture, like she was someone who shouldn’t be underestimated. She embellished her steps, her hands running down her sides as he body rolled and jerked. She made another leap, twirling with the movement and her long dark hair flying with the jump. She landed on one leg, kicking out high with the other and listening to the crowds “Oohs”.

She wasn’t thinking about the routine anymore, she just did it. Her body twisted, twirled, rolled, and swayed without a care in the world. This was it. She was almost done. She lifted her right leg as well as both of her arms over her hands and spun. One spin, five, and then ten before she tied it up by lifting her leg higher until it was above her head with a dip of her upper body. She only came to a halt once the last bang of the drum sounded and the song came to an end.

She struggled to breathe as her audience regarded her with warm smiles and pleased applause. She bowed before quickly exiting the stage. Only as she was out of view did she smile. She’d done well and she could now safely add the routine to her list of flawless performances.

“Orzora!”

Orzora turned in the direction of Kaiser, her father’s, voice with a grin. She grunted in slight pain when Kaiser pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled back only to smile down at her fondly, ruffling her hair with a large hand.

Orzora winced. “Father, you’ll get it tangled…”

“I’m proud of you, Orzora,” her father murmured. “I know I’ve been particularly hard on you this week but I only want you to be at your best. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you work as hard as you have this week and the story you told today with movement alone is astonishing.”

Orzora smiled with a nod of her head. “Thank you. Where is mother?”

Kaiser rubbed at his stubble with a frown. “I’m afraid she wasn’t able to make this performance, Orzora, but I’m sure she would have been proud. An emergency came up in another village and she had to go on a trip to take care of some sickly people inhabiting it.”

“Oh…”

She felt her heart sink but she didn’t show it. If she was being honest, that had been her favorite dance to perform thus far. She’d felt strong and powerful… but her mother wasn’t there to witness it. She excused herself when she began to feel her mood worsening, pushing through a crowd of people anxiously. She couldn’t stop herself from groaning aloud when she bumped into Khaan, her only male friend of which she’d only known for a little bit over a year.

Orzora crossed her arms over her chest when Khaan smirked down at her, his blue eyes fond. She didn’t miss the way his eyes roamed over her body and it made her uncomfortable. “What do you want, Khaan?”

“That was the most beautiful performance I’ve seen from you yet.”

Orzora nodded, fully prepared to walk away. “So I’ve been told…”

“What’s wrong?” he questioned with a curious tilt of his head. “Did you not enjoy it?”

“I’m pleased with the performance,” Orzora explained. “I’m just upset my mother nor my sister could have been here to see it. My dad always makes time, hasn’t missed a single one, but my mother always seems to be elsewhere.”

“She has quite the important and time-consuming job,” Khaan pointed out. “I don’t envy her position. Well anyway, you should cheer up. You know she’s proud of you and she’s trying her best.”

“Yeah, well sometimes trying your best isn’t good enough,” Orzora stated through clenched teeth, hastily walking away and ignoring her friend as he called after her.

She found herself venturing outside of the village, something her father had told her not to do but at the moment she could care less. She needed a break. 

That wasn’t her only reasoning for going beyond her father’s wishes nor was it her first time doing so. She had a certain friend to meet who seemed to live worlds away but in all actuality, stayed just beyond the river. She turned to the sky to take a guess at the time. 

_ Around noon perhaps…? _

He had attempted to teach her multiple times, but she still couldn’t quite grasp the concept. His vast knowledge and her own lack of knowledge sometimes made her feel bad as much as she hated to admit it. She hadn’t been taught much, not even how to read, but she hadn’t thought it to be important. She still didn’t. Besides, she found no enjoyment in sitting in one spot for a considerable portion of her day while being lectured. Even the thought of such treatment bothered her.

She smiled as she weaved her way through the trees and bush. Colorful flowers littered the ground, birds chirped and sang, and the bright sun bore through the thick leaves swaying in the air to reflect heat onto Orzora’s shoulders. It was truly beautiful, almost magical looking. As she breathed in the earthy scent, she found her nerves beginning to calm. 

Only as she edged closer to the river did she as if she had no worries. As if she had just entered an entirely different world where it consisted of only herself and a close childhood friend.

"Zacharia, are you there?" She called out, ducking beneath a tree branch before it could hit her in the forehead. "My apologies for being so late."

He'd probably left by now. She felt her heart sink as the realization dawned upon her. She'd been looking forward to telling him all about her performance and possibly ranting to him about her no-show mother as she always did. She called out again.

"Zacharia!"

She waited a few seconds, crossing a wooden bridge and glancing around in anticipation of a familiar face. She yelped and nearly fell over the side of the bridge in her hast when she felt something grab her shoulders. She spun around, reaching behind herself for arrows that weren't even there. 

"Hey, Fennec," Zacharia laughed, a small grin plastered on his face. "I didn't think you would show today. You're rather late."

"Orzora," she corrected, a hand resting against her now beating heart. "You shouldn't scare me like that. Especially in a place like this. I could have hurt you."

"I assure you-you wouldn't have been quick enough to get a hit to land," Zacharia teased, taking Ozora by the hand and leading her a little ways away to sit in the shade. He sat crisscrossed, idly playing with the swaying green grass below his palms. "So why were you late? Did you lose track of time?"

"I had dance performance today, remember?"

A light a realization lit up in Zacharia's eyes. "Ah, forgive me for my forgetfulness. How did it go?"

Orzora smiled fondly. "Exponentially well, actually. I had the audience in complete awe."

"When will I get to see one of these performances?"

Orzora found herself becoming a bit upset with the question. While she understood what Zacharia meant, the reality of the situation hurt. He would never truly be able to witness a performance; she knew it, and so did he. As long as their species rivaled, they'd never be able to see each other overtly, either. Quite frankly, it sucked but Orzora had learned to deal with that truth long ago.

"Perhaps one day I can give you an exclusive performance," Orzora whispered running a ran through her long, dark hair to keep it out of her face. The wind was beginning to pick up and she was beginning to feel cold in nothing but her dress. 

"Are you cold?" Zacharia asked out of concern. "As much as I'd hate to cut our meeting short, it wouldn't be good if you became sickly."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Zacharia questioned with a tilt of his head. "I can make a fire while the sun's out if it too cold out here for you. I wouldn't mind it."

Orzora nodded. "I'm sure, Zacharia."

"Alright." He sat there silently for a few moments, wringing his mind for something to say. "So... was your mother able to watch your performance this time?"

"No. She had to go to another village to take care of some sick people there."

Zacharia nodded. "I'm sorry to hear it... I'm sure she wanted to be there, though."

"Whatever."

"Alarick wanted to come see you today but I wasn't sure if you would want to see him so I told him another time. Would it be alright if he came here tomorrow? Cajo's been really busy lately and I believe he's lonely."

She had met Alarick the same day she'd met Zacharia. Well, she'd seen him, anyway. He had run before she had even the slightest chance of getting to know him. Though she'd never seen Cajo in person before, she was aware of who he was. He was Alarick's boyfriend. When Orzora had first found out, she refused to believe it. It just wasn't something you'd see in the village of which she lived, and she couldn't wrap her head around the thought of a guy being sexually attracted to another. 

She was beginning to understand, though. Well, at least she was trying to.

Orzora smiled slightly. "That's fine with me. He can come by anytime unless I specifically only want to see you for whatever reason."

Zacharia smiled. "Great. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

The pair talked for another five minutes before they parted ways. The sun was setting and Orzora didn't want to be alone in the dark navigating through a forest. She could only imagine the things that could go wrong. Attack by bears, losing her way, coming into contact with someone dangerous... Yeah, she definitely didn't want to risk it.

"I'll see you here tomorrow except for hopefully a lot earlier."

"You'd better," Zacharia teased, "because otherwise, I have a long list of ways to get back at people who are always late."

"Whatever. I've only been late this once."

"Really? In my memory, there was the ti-"

" _ Whatever _ !"

 

The journey home was rather quick, as she sprinted most of the way there. By the time she'd made it home, she was panting heavily and a thin sheen of sweat glinted on her forehead. Her sister was standing at the door with her face twisted in worry which quickly turned to annoyance once she caught sight of her younger sibling.

She was basically a clone of Orzora; tall and lean, well sculpted facial features, brown-skinned, and long dark hair. But that was to be expected considering she was her identical twin.

"What the hell, Orzora?" She scolded, trailing behind Orzora when she ignored her and continued her way inside. "You can't keep doing this. Father was worried sick about you!"

"Like you said, maybe I'm late sometimes-"

"All the time..." her sister interrupted in a mumble.

Orzora waved it off. "Yeah, whatever. Maybe I'm late all the time but keep in mind I also make it home all the time. Maybe I'm not the problem, and you guys just need to chill. I'm nineteen, Jeyanna."

"And so what? So am I but I still understand my boundaries." She grabbed Orzora by the shoulder, stilling the hasty movements of her sibling's feet with the single motion. "Have you ever heard of  _ The Boy Who Cried Wolf _ ?"

"Yeah," Orzora shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

"You may not think this is a big deal, but we all do. What happens when we all start letting our guard down and then something actually happens? Father has given you very little instructions to follow and yet you seem to be having a hard time doing so. Don't go too far, be home by sundown, and don't cross the river."

"I am home before sundown."

"More like during." Jeyanna rubbed at her own forehead with an exhausted sigh. "Just be home on time."

With that said, she finally walked away, presumably to her room. Orzora shook her head to herself, moving through the house in search of her father.

"Father," she called loudly, "where are you?"

She didn't have to wonder for long because a few seconds after the words left her lips, the sound of footsteps approaching from a couple of rooms away sounded. The footsteps were loud as one would imagine coming from a bulky and strong man like her father.

"Orzora," Kaiser murmured his eyes finally met her own, his tone full of disappointment. "Where have you been?"

"In the forest, Father," Orzora answered with a sight frown. "As always..."

Kaiser released a sigh and she had a feelings it was one of worry that he'd been trying to hold in. it wasn't like she enjoyed making her family worry, it wasn't even as if she meant to. She'd simply lost track of time. Not to mention, she always tried to keep her visits with Zacharia as long as possible. He was her one of her bestfriends, her childhood one at that, so it only made sense that he'd be the one to bring her the most comfort. 

It wasn't like she could tell her father this, though. No... he'd never understand.

"Was is it you do in the forest that always seems to occupy most of your time, anyway?" Kaiser questioned. "And don't give me the same answer you've been giving me for years. I know you aren't just playing, Orzora. Let alone by yourself... Tell me the truth."

"I never said I go alone, father. I sometimes go out with Khaan or Darina and we just explore the area," she fibbed. Now that she thought about it, she never once explored the forest with the two of them. It just wasn't something either of them would be interested in.

"Khaan?" Kaiser grumbled in distaste, changing the subject before his daughter could comment on his statement. "I'm starting to wonder if I can trust you. I don't know what, but I know you're lying to me about something. I don't enjoy knowing my daughter is hiding something from me."

Orzora's eyes widened, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. "Dad, I ensure you I'm not lying about anything. I just go to the forest to hangout with friends. It's like our meeting up place."

Well, that was mostly the truth.

Kaiser stared long and hard at his daughter and she found herself shrinking under his intense gaze. She felt her heart stop at his next words.  "I won't allow you to go to the forest any longer."

"Wait," Orzora stammered but was interrupted.

"I don't know what you're up to and you obviously won't tell me the truth anytime soon. If you're in trouble, I need to know, Orzora. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Father, it's nothing like that. I'm responsible, always have been, and I just need you to trust me!"

"You mean the same way you trust me?" Kaiser muttered bitterly. "I forbid it, Orzora. That's _ final _ !"

Orzora winced as her father stomped off to his bedroom. Her father rarely raised his voice at her and she felt herself getting upset at the fact that he had. She cared about her father more than she cared about anyone else in the world but she just  _ couldn’t _ tell him about Zacharia. Ever since the two of them had met, it’d been their own secret.

A secret only the two of them was supposed to know.

Either way it felt like a betrayal and she was at a loss for what the reasonable choice was to make. Should she just come clean to her father to settle his nerves but risk Zacharia’s safety, or should she continue to hide Zacharia’s existence and keep him safe but upset her father?

“ _Shit_ …” she whispered to herself as she attempted to rub the tension from her forehead. “What the hell and I going to do?”  
Whatever decision she made, she knew it would be a hard one.


End file.
